1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device and the like in which a light-emitting element mounted above a substrate is sealed with light-transmissive resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor light-emitting elements such as LEDs (light emitting diodes) are widely used as efficient, space-saving light sources in various illumination apparatus for lighting purposes, display purposes, and so on.
A COB (chip-on-board) light-emitting module (a light-emitting device) in which an LED mounted above a substrate is sealed with light-transmissive resin (a sealing member) is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-248553).